Obi-Wan Kenobi
|games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = James Arnold Taylor Stephen Stanton (old) Alec Guinness/Ewan McGregor (Episode VII, Episode IX) Sam Vincent (Droid Tales) Michael Donovan (old; Droid Tales) Roy Dotrice (Read-Along versions) |actor = Alec Guinness (Episodes IV-''VI'') Ewan McGregor (Episodes I-''III'') |alias = Ben Kenobi Ben Old Ben General Kenobi Master Kenobi Master Obi-Wan Obi |personality = Wise, smart, determined, brave, loyal, witty, serious, diplomatic, kind, caring, fatherly, has a dry sense of humor, sarcastic, rebellious (formerly), humble, modest, soft-spoken, moral, honorable, calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful, selfless, cynical, cautious, responsible, disciplined, headstrong, slightly arrogant, hypocritical, eccentric (as an old man) |appearance = Slender, red-brown hair (later grey), tan tunic, brown robe |occupation = Padawan (formerly) Jedi Knight (formerly) Jedi Master Jedi General General of the Grand Army of the Republic |alignment = Good |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |goal = To train Anakin as a Jedi knight To defeat Darth Vader To train Luke as a Jedi Knight |home = Stewjon (formerly) Coruscant (formerly) Tatooine |friends = |minions = Cody (formerly), Clone Troopers (formerly), R4-P17 |enemies = Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, General Grievous, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress (formerly), Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Clone Troopers, Cornelius Evazan, Ponda Baba, Commander Cody, Wullf Yularen |likes = Peace, Luke succeeding, Anakin succeeding, Galactic Republic |dislikes = Sith, the dark side, war, death, Anakin's temper tantrums, flying, red, Galactic Empire |powers = Power of the Force |paraphernalia = Lightsaber |fate = Sacrifices himself to be killed by Darth Vader during their final battle and becomes a Force spirit |quote = "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground." "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness! You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" "The Force will be with you, always." "Use the force, Luke."}} Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. He is one of several primary characters in the Star Wars series. Along with R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker, and C-3PO, he is one of only four characters to appear or be at least mentioned in all nine films in the main Star Wars film series. Background Personality In his youth, Obi-Wan exhibited a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, with a rebellious nature and had to deal with much emotional anxiety. In his later years, Obi-Wan became brave, humble, modest, soft-spoken, loyal, moral, honorable, calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful, selfless, cautious, kind, caring, serious, responsible, discipline, and slightly headstrong, though he retained some of his former cynicism. He had an habit of repeating the Jedi Code mentally to himself as this brought him peace and calmed his thoughts. Despite his many commendable attributes, he was also hypocritical and slightly arrogant, as he often criticized and lectured those who violated the Jedi Code, especially his then-apprentice Anakin Skywalker. However, he once did it himself when he had a romantic relationship with Satine Kryze; a romance that the Jedi High Council were unaware of. He also held a strong belief that "only a Sith deals in absolutes", but this belief itself was an absolute. Despite his honor and good morals; Obi-Wan rarely did the right thing; due to him blindly following rules and orders. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was intelligent and wise, however, despite this, like most Jedi Masters, he was somewhat short-sighted, as he did not realize that his constantly lies and deceit towards Anakin, as well as keeping secrets from him, was slowly turning his best friend against the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan never defended him from the Jedi High Council in his presence, even when Anakin was right and they treated him unfairly. However, unknown to Anakin, Obi-Wan did defend him from the Jedi High Council, after he would leave the Jedi High Council chamber. In his final days, Obi-Wan retained his traits of patience, virtue, and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. However, as an old man, he was eccentric. Even as a Force spirit, while Obi-Wan was not above apologizing or acknowledging his mistakes, he did not learn from them; as evidenced by the conversation between himself and Luke Skywalker when he was explaining to the latter how his father became Darth Vader - for Obi-Wan admitted that it was foolish, arrogant and, egotistical for him to believe that he could train Anakin just as well as Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn respectively had trained him - but he still blamed Anakin's fall to the dark side on Palpatine. However, in truth, Palpatine had only manipulated the growing distrust that Anakin already had for the Jedi High Council and Obi-Wan respectively, therefore; the latter was one of the reasons why the persona of Vader was created in the first place. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Obi-Wan was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker respectively; at their peaks, Obi-Wan was one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy; his Force powers was rivaled only by Mace Windu at his peak. **'Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in the use of Telekinesis, utilizing it for combative and utilitarian purposes. During his exile on Tattooine, his skill with the ability allowed him to discreetly cause blasters to malfunction and burst and fling enemy gunmen around from the shadows, all to protect Luke from them. ***'Force Push:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. ***'Force Crush:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Crush to crush objects or droids. **'Mind Trick:' Obi-Wan utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, with the exception of individuals with stronger minds and will. **'Taming Beasts:' Obi-Wan utilized Taming Beasts to control the minds of other animals. **'Force Sense:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Despite this, Obi-Wan was unable to sense that Palpatine was a Force-user, particularly a dark side Force-user; even though he had been in close proximity to the latter on several occasions. **'Force Jump:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Spirit:' Obi-Wan learned how to retain his identity through the Force from Yoda and the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, who in turn learned it from the Force Priestesses. He became a Force spirit upon being struck down by Darth Vader and retained his identity through the Force, allowing him to become immortal. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Obi-Wan was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Although he was more than capable of using offensive and counter techniques, he focused more on defensive techniques. Despite this, he was still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy, prior to the events of A New Hope, being responsible for the defeats of Sith Lord Darth Maul and infamous Jedi Killer General Grievous, respectively. He was also able to defeat his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, now the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader, in a massive duel on Mustafar; despite being on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi-Wan was eventually able to gain the high ground over Vader and dismembered the rage-filled Sith Lord when he recklessly jumped towards him. Despite having gone approximately sixteen years without dueling anyone, when Obi-Wan faced off against Maul for the final time on Tatooine, it was demonstrated that Obi-Wan's formidable physical strength skills had not diminished, as he was able to kill the former Sith Lord with three quick blows, severing his lightsaber and killing him simultaneously with a final downward slash. In his final duel aboard the Death Star against Darth Vader, Obi-Wan held his own against the Sith Lord for a short period of time, but due to his former apprentice's far more cautious and precise dueling, as well as his relentless assault, Obi-Wan quickly became overwhelmed and instead sought to buy time; realizing that his death was inevitable as well as the fact that he could not defeat Vader and would only be able to hold him at bay, Obi-Wan willingly left himself wide open for an attack and sacrificed himself to allow Luke to escape; knowing that Vader would not have time to kill him or capture Luke simultaneously. **'Form III:' Obi-Wan was a master of Soresu. **'Form IV:' Obi-Wan was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V: '''Obi-Wan was highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VI:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in Niman. **'Jar'Kai:' Although Obi-Wan usually used only one lightsaber, he was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. Although not a master of the style, Obi-Wan was skilled at it enough that he was able to hold his own very well against the combined might of Darth Maul and his brother Savage Oppress, slicing off the latter's arm. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Obi-Wan was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Expert Marksman:' Obi-Wan was extremely proficient in the use of firearms. Ironically, despite his skill as a marksman, Obi-Wan was fairly disdainful of blasters in general, considering them "clumsy", "random", and "uncivilized". *'Skilled Pilot:' Obi-Wan was very skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. Ironically, despite his piloting skills, Obi-Wan openly disliked flying in general, claiming that "flying is for droids". *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Obi-Wan was highly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, and Luke Skywalker respectively, as a Jedi General, Obi-Wan was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader, his formidable mind allowed him to easily adapt to and exploit an opponent's weaknesses in battle, especially when combined with his masterful dueling abilities. In his final confrontation against Vader, Obi-Wan attempted to exploit the latter's weaknesses; however, unfortunately, this completely backfired, due to the fact that his former apprentice had learned from his mistake on Mustafar, and used Obi-Wan's own tactics against him. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Obi-Wan's valued weapon and possession was his blue-bladed lightsaber, he had only had three lightsabers. *'First lightsaber:' Obi-Wan used a blue-bladed lightsaber as a Jedi Padawan. He used it throughout ''The Phantom Menace, but lost it in a fight with Darth Maul who kicks it into the hole in the refinery complex chamber. That made him have to use his mentor's green-bladed lightsaber, although he's not seen again with it. *'Second lightsaber:' Obi-Wan rebuilt his blue-bladed lightsaber, using it throughout Attack of the Clones until he is captured by the Separatists. He was last scene using it while fighting off battle droids and being overwhelmed by them in a holographic message. He was given another spare blue-bladed lightsaber in the battle of Geonosis by a Jedi. He fought Dooku with this weapon and gave it to Anakin, who was given a green-bladed lightsaber when his was destroyed. Anakin used this lightsaber with his spare green-bladed lightsaber, which he then lost. This spare blue lightsaber was dropped and presumably recovered by the Jedi after Anakin himself was defeated by Dooku. *'Third lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan had built a new blue lightsaber, designed differently from his previous one, which he uses to fight Count Dooku a second time, General Grievous and Anakin twice, the second time he was fighting Anakin as Darth Vader. It remains unknown what happened to the weapon after Obi-Wan's death. It's possible that Vader took it with him as a trophy, had it destroyed or if not then it was destroyed with the Death Star. Luke Skywalker's second, green-bladed lightsaber would greatly resemble this weapon, as he had used its schematics as the base for making his own. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' As a young adult, Obi-Wan was sent with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, by Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor Valorum to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had caused a blockade around the planet Naboo. However, when the protocol droid TC-14, who had showed them to the conference room on the Lucrehulk-class battleship, told Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray that the ambassadors were Jedi, under orders from Lord Sidious, Gunray had their ship destroyed and the conference room flooded with toxic gas, sending a squad of Battle Droids to finish them off. The two Jedi fought their way to the bridge, and nearly got in to confront Gunray, but they were attacked by Droidekas and forced to abandon their attempt to breach the bridge. Reaching the hangar and seeing the army of battle droids being loaded into transports, they make their way down to Naboo on the Federation landing craft as they invaded the planet. While on the planet, the two Jedi met a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Qui-Gon saved Jar Jar from being run over by a Trade Federation troop transport vehicle, and Jar Jar offered to take them to the hidden city of Otoh Gunga. Because he was not welcome, the people of Otoh Gunga treated Jar Jar hostile and he and the Jedi were brought to Boss Rugor Nass. They tried to convince the Gungans to help Queen Amidala fight the Trade Federation, but they refused. Qui-Gon used a mind trick to get Nass to lend them a Bongo and the three set off for Theed. They were able to rescue the queen, Captain Panaka, her handmaidens, and some soldiers. They escaped in the queen's ship while Naboo Governor Sio Bibble stayed behind to continue refusing any agreement for a treaty with Gunray. The Federation tried to destroy the ship as it approached the blockade, but they escaped with a damaged engine. They were forced to land on Tatooine, and Obi-Wan stayed at the ship whilst Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, a handmaiden named Padme and an astromech droid called R2-D2 went to look for an engine. They came back with a boy named Anakin Skywalker, who Qui-Gon sensed the Force in. On the way back, Qui-Gon and Anakin were attacked by a Sith named Darth Maul and they just made it back on the ship. Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon told the Jedi High Council about the Sith on Tatooine and Qui-Gon asked they train Anakin as a Jedi, much to their refusal. Qui-Gon decided to train Anakin on his own, to which Obi-Wan didn't agree with. As the Senate refused to help Naboo with the Federation, Queen Amidala decided to go back and fight on her own. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went with her along with Jar Jar, Padme, Anakin, Panaka, R2-D2, and the Naboo people. While on Naboo, Obi-Wan apologized to Qui-Gon for his actions involving Anakin, and Qui-Gon accepted and told him he thought he was much wiser than himself. They found that the Gungans weren't in Otoh Gunga and Jar Jar told them they must be in the Sacred Place. While there, they tried to get Boss Nass to help them retake Theed, but to no avail. He changed his mind, however, when Padme revealed that she was the true Queen Amidala and the other one was a decoy and she begged for help. Jar Jar was made a general and the Gungans fought outside while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led R2, Anakin, Padme, Panaka, and some soldiers into the castle to arrest Viceroy Gunray. While in the hangar, Qui-Gon told Anakin to get to cover and he went into a Naboo starfighter with R2 and took off and destroyed the Droidekas shooting at the group. As they approached a door, it opened to reveal Darth Maul. The two Jedi fought Maul as the others went to find Gunray. They got to a high balcony and Maul kicked Obi-Wan down to a lower balcony where he was stuck for a few minutes. He soon caught up with the fight and was left behind a shield in a hall. The shields would open after a while and the three moved on each time it did. Eventually, Obi-Wan was left behind one while Qui-Gon was fighting Maul in a chamber with a giant pit. After a lengthy duel, Maul stunned Jinn by hitting him in the head with his lightsaber's hilt and then thrusting the blade through Jinn's torso, mortally wounding him. In his grief and anger, Obi-Wan attacked Maul, and the two began to battle viciously. Maul used Kenobi's anger to feed his strength, furthering the odds against the young Jedi. Obi-Wan was able to destroy one side of Maul's double bladed lightsaber, but was eventually knocked over the edge of the pit. He managed to grab on to a ledge, but Maul kicked his lightsaber into the pit. As Maul stood overhead, Kenobi used the Force to summon Jinn's lightsaber and shoot himself out of the pit and over Maul's head. He then sliced Maul in half, sending him to his supposed death as he tumbled down the pit. Obi-Wan went over to the dying Qui-Gon, who told him he had to teach Anakin because he was the Chosen One prophesied to bring balance to the Force. Obi-Wan weeped as his master died in his arms. He was later given permission to train Anakin by the Jedi Council, despite Yoda's sensing Anakin's fear and potential in turning to the dark side. Obi-Wan attended Qui-Gon's funeral along with many others. As he grieved next to Anakin, Mace Windu and Yoda discussed about the return of the Sith, wondering if the Sith that Obi-Wan slayed was the apprentice, or the master. Meanwhile, he promised Anakin that he would be a Jedi. The next day, a celebration was held because of Naboo's victory. Senator Palpatine was elected Chancellor of the Republic due to Valorum getting voted out of office when he convinced Amidala to call a vote of no confidence in Valorum back on Coruscant. Obi-Wan took on Anakin as his Padawan and trained him in the ways of the Force. ''Attack of the Clones'' Ten years after Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan is still a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan and his Jedi Padawan Anakin return to Coruscant after a string of assassination attempts on Padme Amidala's life. They have been tasked with guarding her as she is staying on Coruscant. The Jedi are also dealing with a Separatist movement led by former Jedi Count Dooku. They have a reunion and Anakin is pleased to see Padme again. Later that night, an assassin named Zam Wesell sends poisonous worms into Padme's bedroom, but the Jedi are alerted and proceed to kill the worms. The droid that sent the worms begins to leave, but Obi-Wan jumps onto it and they go across the city. Zam is forced to shoot her droid down to avoid being caught before fleeing in her speeder. Obi-Wan falls off, but lands in a speeder Anakin was driving. They chase Wesell in the speeder until she crash-lands and go into a cantina to search for her. As Obi-Wan's at the bar, Wesell attempts to shoot him from behind, but he turns around and cuts off her arm with his lightsaber. They go outside, and he and Anakin interrogate her, but she is shot with a toxic dart by a man in a jetpack and dies. Obi-Wan's tasked with finding the killer whilst Anakin must escort Padme to Naboo. Obi-Wan asks his friend Dexter, owner and cook of a local Coruscant diner, where the dart came from and he identifies it as a Kamino saber-dart. Obi-Wan can not find Kamino on the Jedi Archives, even with help from Jedi Librarian Jocasta Nu, and asks Yoda for help. A Padawan of Yoda's suggests that it was deleted from the archives. Yoda is able to locate the planet Kamino and Obi-Wan leaves for it. He finds it is an ocean world and is surprised to find that he was expected. He finds that a dead Jedi named Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of a clone army for the Republic and that their genetic template is a man named Jango Fett who lives there with his son Boba. After talking to Jango, he reports to the council and deduces that he is the bounty hunter he's looking for. He finds Jango trying to escape and begins to fight him, but Boba takes control of the Slave I and begins to shoot at Obi-Wan, although he's not wounded. Jango escapes, but Obi-Wan's able to place a tracking device on his ship and follows him. After chasing him through an asteroid field, Obi-Wan lands on the planet Geonosis. There, he finds that Dooku hired Jango Fett and is working on a new battle droid army with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who was behind of the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala, and other leaders who are part of the Separatist movement. Before he can report his findings to the council, he is captured by Geonosians. He is later rescued by Anakin and Padme, who have been on Tatooine and discovered Anakin's mother has died. However, Anakin's lightsaber was crushed while making his way across the factory conveyor belts and they were surrounded by Jango and several Droidekas. The three of them were sentenced to death in the arena, but were able to break free and survive. They were then surrounded, but were rescued by an army of Jedi led by Windu. Fett was decapitated by Windu during the fight that followed after his jet pack was damaged by a Reek released to kill Anakin, leaving him helpless against Windu, and soon there were too many droids for the surviving Jedi to fight. As they were about to be killed on Dooku's command, Yoda led the clone army of Kamino to the arena and they were able to escape. They chased Dooku in a Republic Gunship, but Padme fell out along with a lone clone trooper and Obi-Wan convinced Anakin not to go after her. They went to where Dooku was and began to duel him. Anakin was knocked out because he rushed into the fight head on out of anger regarding Padme, and Obi-Wan was forced to face the masterful Sith Lord alone. Dooku soon defeated Obi-Wan and was about to kill him, but was stopped by Anakin, who then dueled him. However, Anakin eventually got his right arm cut off and was knocked out. Yoda arrived and engaged Dooku, nearly defeating him, but Dooku attempted to make a barrier fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin, forcing Yoda to save them. While Yoda was distracted, Dooku escaped in a ship. Padme and several clones arrived soon after to find the aftermath of the fight after failing to shoot down Dooku's solar sailer as it fled Geonosis. The clone troopers became soldiers for the Republic and that started the Clone Wars. Anakin and Padme married in secret after Anakin got a prosthetic arm. Obi-Wan was made a general for the clone army. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Three years after the start of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan is now a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the battle over Coruscant in a rescue mission to save Chancellor Palpatine who was being held prisoner aboard General Grievous' ship. However, the approach was not going to be easy as they had to take on a squadron of Vulture Droids that launched from Grievous' flagship, Invisible Hand. Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor was being ripped apart by Buzz Droids, which also took out his astromech droid R4-P17, but was saved by Anakin, even though he told him to proceed with the mission. The two Jedi were able to board the ship and find the Chancellor and Count Dooku at the observation platform located at the top spire of the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin engaged Dooku in a final lightsaber duel, but Obi-Wan was taken out and left unconscious while Anakin took on Dooku alone and finally defeated him. At Palpatine's urging, Anakin executed the defenseless Dooku in cold blood. Obi-Wan regained consciousness a while later and the three of them were soon captured and brought before General Grievous. As Artoo caused a distraction, the two Jedi took back their lightsabers and engaged Grievous' bodyguards. After they defeated them, Obi-Wan and Anakin surrounded Grievous with no chance of escaping until he smashed the window allowing himself to get sucked into the vacuum of space. When Grievous launched all the escape pods, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Artoo, and Palpatine tried to land the damaged ship they were on, which had split into two pieces from all the damage it had sustained. However, they managed to land safely with Obi-Wan saying "Another happy landing". When the discovery of General Grievous' whereabouts reaches the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan is sent to Utapau to find him and kill him. He engaged the General in a lightsaber duel as the Clone Troopers showed up and attacked the enemy droids. When Grievous tried to escape, Obi-Wan chased after him and engaged him in a fist fight. Then using a blaster, he shot Grievous in the chest just before he could kill him. Even though the general was now dead, Obi-Wan's real troubles began after Palpatine gave the clones the order to kill their Jedi Generals. Obi-Wan managed to survive and escape to Bail Organa's ship where he met up with Bail and Yoda. Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the ruins of the Coruscant Jedi Temple to send out a message to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away. Checking the security footage, he saw, much to his shock and horror, his former apprentice killing younglings. Yoda then instructed Obi-Wan to find and kill Anakin, now known as Darth Vader. Obi-Wan initially refused to do so, as he did not have the heart to fight the one he considered his "brother", but eventually accepted, and with Padmé's help, he was able to find Vader on Mustafar. As it was clear the good man who was his apprentice and friend was gone, he engaged the Sith Lord in a vicious lightsaber duel. The fight led them from the Separatist Outpost to the volcanic lands of Mustafar. On the banks of a molten lava river, Obi-Wan finally defeated Vader, slicing off his legs and left arm. Overcome with disgust and sadness over his former pupil and best friend's fall to the dark side, Obi-Wan expressed all his regrets and disappointment to the crippled Vader, telling him he was the "Chosen One" who was said to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force, not join them and leave it in darkness. He then retrieved Vader's lightsaber, and after tearfully stating he had loved him as a brother, remorsefully left Vader for dead as Vader's clothes ignited and he was immolated by the flames of Mustafar. After leaving Mustafar, Obi-Wan was Padmé's birth partner when she gave birth to Luke and Leia at the Polis Massa Medical Facility before dying in the process of a broken heart at Anakin having turned to the dark side. After leaving Leia in the care of Bail, Obi-Wan took Luke to live with his uncle on Tatooine, where he would stay and watch over him until the time was right. In the meantime, Yoda instructed Obi-Wan to undergo training from the disembodied spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, who had learned to retain his identity through the Force after death. ''A New Hope'' 19 years after the rise of the Empire, Obi-Wan had grown old and went into hiding on Tatooine under the name of "Ben Kenobi" where he watched over Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker, aided by Luke's aunt and uncle as they kept any knowledge of Obi-Wan or Anakin's fall to the dark side a secret from Luke. One day, he saved Luke from a group of Tusken Raiders, and when he was told about R2-D2 looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, he revealed to Luke that he was Obi-Wan and hadn't gone by that name since after he was born. He brought Luke, Artoo, and Threepio to his house where he told Luke about his father and presented to him his lightsaber. After taking a look at the message from Artoo, he offered Luke to come with him to Alderaan. At first, Luke refused, but after the loss of his family at the hands of Imperial Stormtroopers, he decided to join him and learn to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan, Luke, Threepio, and Artoo journeyed to Mos Eisley to find a pilot that would take them to Alderaan. While at the bar, Luke gets into a fight by two men named Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba, but Obi-Wan cuts of one's arm and the two flee. They met Han Solo and Chewbacca, crew of the Millennium Falcon who offered to take them and escaped from Imperials to Alderaan. However, upon arrival, they discovered Alderaan had been destroyed by the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. Caught in a tractor beam, they were pulled in, but avoided capture from boarding Stormtroopers, hiding in secret hatches. After overlooking the details on the Death Star, Obi-Wan went to put one of the tractor beams out of commission in order to allow the Falcon to leave. He succeeded in shutting down the tractor beam, but Darth Vader, sensing his old master's presence, confronted Obi-Wan and engaged him in a lightsaber duel, this time being more careful to avoid a repeat of what happened on Mustafar. Obi-Wan used the duel to distract Vader as Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca escaped to the Falcon. Kenobi warned Vader that if he killed him, he would become more powerful in death. Although Vader struck Obi-Wan down, his body mysteriously vanished the moment he died; due to Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn's teachings, Obi-Wan was able to become a Force-spirit and retain his identity through the Force. During the Rebel attack on the Death Star, Obi-Wan spoke to Luke through the Force and helped him destroy the Imperial battle-station. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' As a spirit, Obi-Wan instructed Luke to journey to the planet Dagobah to find the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. Despite Yoda's skepticism, Obi-Wan convinced him to continue Luke's training. Obi-Wan later appeared to convince Luke not to leave Dagobah and try to rescue his friends on Cloud City, although Luke ignored this advice and left, but not without being warned to not give in to hatred, as it leads to the dark side. ''Return of the Jedi'' After Yoda's death, Obi-Wan appeared before Luke, who acknowledged that Darth Vader was indeed Luke's father and once known as Anakin Skywalker. He tried to convince Luke to face Vader again, but Luke couldn't bring himself to kill his own father. He also revealed that Princess Leia was Luke's twin sister. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Obi-Wan appeared at the celebration in the Ewok village, alongside the spirits of Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker. ''The Force Awakens After Rey discovers Anakin's (later, Luke's) lightsaber in the basement of Maz Kanata's castle, she experiences a series of visions related to its past owners. Towards the end of the vision, she hears the voice of Obi-Wan, who says, "Rey, these are your first steps". Ewan McGregor recorded the "These are your first steps" line for this film, while "Rey" was sampled from Alec Guinness saying the word "afraid". The Rise of Skywalker Obi-Wan's Force Spirit gives encouragement to Rey in the final battle against Palpatine, being the first deceased Jedi to speak to her, saying "These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them." Television appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Obi-Wan is one of the main characters in the animated series ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars where he fought for the Republic during the Clone Wars. His voice was provided by James Arnold Taylor, who also provided other voices for Plo Koon and other characters that appeared in the show. ''Phineas and Ferb Obi-Wan Makes a brief cameo appearance in the ''Phineas and Ferb special episode "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". ''Star Wars Rebels Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a brief appearance as a hologram in the pilot episode ''Spark of Rebellion, voiced by James Arnold Taylor, who originally voiced Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After the rise of the Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi sent out messages to any Jedi who survived order 66 about the fall of the Jedi Order and the Old Republic. He warned all surviving Jedi to not return to the Temple and continue to trust in the Force. Then before bidding the Jedi his farewells he believed that a New Hope would someday emerge. In "The Holocrons of Fate" and "Visions and Voices", Ezra Bridger and Maul both discover that Obi-Wan is still alive and that he is on "a planet with twin suns". Maul, his grudge against Obi-Wan still present even after seventeen years, sets out to look for his old nemesis and kill him once and for all. Obi-Wan would not make a visual appearance until "Twin Suns", voiced by Stephen Stanton , when Ezra journeyed to Tatooine to find him. He first met Ezra and Chopper when he found them lost in the desert, and explained to him that Ezra had been tricked by Maul into helping him find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan also stated that Maul was not Ezra's problem to face, and that the dark-sider was Obi-Wan's responsibility. He would eventually meet up with his old foe, shortly after. In a final battle between the two enemies, Maul pondered why Obi-Wan would hide on Tatooine before correctly deducing that he was guarding someone. Obi-Wan readied himself and fought Maul as his old foe attacked, their duel lasting only a few swift blows before the Jedi Master fatally wounded Maul with one slash of his lightsaber. As Maul lay dying in his arms, the former Sith Lord asked if the person he was guarding was the one who would destroy the Sith. Obi-Wan replied yes, and satisfied that he and Obi-Wan would both be avenged for what the Sith had done, Maul finally died, with Obi-Wan closing his enemy's eyes out of respect. After burying Maul, Obi-Wan watched Luke Skywalker, the very person he had protected from the former Sith, from afar, knowing the events he was destined to become part of. Obi-Wan makes a vocal appearance at the beginning of the season 4 episode "A World Between Worlds". Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Obi-Wan appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. ''Star Wars: Force Arena Obi-Wan (as depicted in the prequels) is a playable character as a Legendary squad leader card. In addition, Obi-Wan (as Ben Kenobi) is the assist character for Luke Skywalker, available as a Unique card. In Printed Media Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a brief appearance in the novel Ahsoka, in which he is shown to be meditating on the Force and training in the technique that will allow him to retain his spirit and identity and become immortal. During one of these sessions, he briefly achieves a state of oneness with the Force, only to lose control and and reawaken, hearing Qui-Gon Jinn briefly say "Obi-Wan, let go". As his meditation ends. Obi-Wan makes further appearances in several comics, which elaborate on his time on Tatooine. One such story explains that as he has been watching over Luke, Obi-Wan has slowly been losing hope that the Jedi will ever return and peace be restored to the galaxy. However, when Luke tries to steal back water that Jabba the Hutt and his men have taken from the moisture farmers, Obi-Wan follows Luke, and, incognito so as not to reveal his presence, disables and subdues Jabba's thugs. In the fracas, Luke is knocked unconscious and Obi-wan carries him home. As he leaves, Obi-Wan, having seen Luke's courage, realizes his hope has been restored, and becomes evermore certain that Luke will become a great Jedi and that peace will be restored to the galaxy once again. Trivia *He is parodied by the Genie in a deleted scene in ''Aladdin which was restored for the Diamond Edition. *The Jedi Mind Trick and his famous line "These aren't the droids you're looking for" is parodied in the According to Jim episode "Dress To Kill Me" when Andy refused to give trick-or-treaters dressed as Star Wars characters candy, he waved his hand and said "This isn't the candy you're looking for. **Also in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, After Horvath uses his magic on the operator, Drake says "These aren't the droids you're looking for." Relationships Gallery References External links * * pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Pilots Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Protagonists Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Characters in video games Category:Spirits Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters